In U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,708, Chen discloses a gelatinous elastomer composite article. These articles, as disclosed by Chen, “include: GMG, MGM, MG1G2M, M1M2G1G2, M2M1G1G2, G1MG1G2, MG1G2, G1G2M, G2G1M, GM1M2G, G1M1G2M2M1, M1GM2GM3GM4, [sic] ect, where G=gel and M=material. The subscript 1, 2, 3, and 4 are different and are represented by n which is a positive number. The material (M) suitable for forming composite articles with the gelatinous elastomer compositions can include foam, plastic fabric, metal, concrete, wood, wire screen, refractory material, glass, synthetic resin, synthetic fibers, and the like. Sandwiches of gel/material . . . are ideal for use as shock absorbers, acoustical isolators, vibration dampers, vibration isolators and wrappers. For example the vibration isolators can be [sic] use under research microscopes, office equipment, tables, and the like to remove background vibrations.” U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,708, col. 3, lines 35-51. Chen further discloses, “generally the molten gelatinous elastomer composition will adhere sufficiently to certain plastics (e.g., acrylic, ethylene copolymers, nylon, polybutylene, polycarbonate, polystyrene, polyester, polyethylene, polypropylene, styrene copolymers, and the like) provided the temperature of the molten gelatinous elastomer composition is [sic] sufficient high to fuse or nearly fuse with the plastic. In order to obtain sufficient adhesion to glass, ceramics, or certain metals, sufficient temperature is also required (e.g., above 250° F. [121° C.]).” U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,708, col. 9, lines 8-18 (brackets added for consistency of temperature comparison).
Elkins in U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,304 describes a bedding system with selective heating and cooling of a person. That system has, from top to bottom, in order: a top mattress cover, a gas envelope and a multiplicity of liquid flow channels. The multiplicity of liquid flow channels is accomplished by a conventional hypo/hyperthermia blanket. The details of this conventional blanket are set forth in this patent. A problem with this system occurs when a person is on the mattress cover. When the person is on that mattress cover, the person has two sides: (1) a “contacting side” that touches the mattress cover and (2) the “exposed side” that does not touch the mattress cover. The person disperses the gas-envelope and only certain portions of the contacting side contact the flow channels. As shown in FIG. 5 of that patent, the shoulders and other peripheral points of the contacting side of the person, such as arms, do not contact the flow channels. Thereby, that bedding system fails to transfer the desired temperature of the flow channels uniformly to all sections of the contacting side of the person.
M. Figman in U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,064, and von der Heyde in U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,304 illustrate conventional convective medium mattress system which essentially has a lower “box spring” and a mattress made of rubber, foam, or conventional mattress materials that an individual or object lies thereon. In each embodiment, the lower box spring has a cavity that the medium enters and distributes throughout. The medium then escapes from the cavity through apertures of the mattress.
A problem with these apertures 89 is that they kink 90 when an adult lies 22 thereon, as shown in FIG. 8. Please note that von der Heyde's system is designed for an infant, not an adult. And an infant is of such low weight that kinking is essentially nonexistent.
When kinking occurs, the medium is prevented from contacting the body. And when the medium does not contact the body, the medium is unable to treat the hypothermia or hyperthermia portions of the patient that contact the mattress, or even cool or heat the portions of the patient that contact the mattress.
The present invention solves this problem.